XLR Disc
An XLR disc (also called a Vortex disc) is a type of Nerf disc and ammunition used in Vortex blasters. Details They are not compatible in any other type of Nerf blaster. They are much thicker and more durable than the "classic discs". This thickness allows them to be shot through the air with no hindrance on accuracy or firing distance. To compare with other Nerf products, it has a green foam outer part. The foam is made out of EVA plastic. They are basically miniature Frisbees that rely on their spin for their range. They have notably more mass than darts, but must be fired steadily and perfectly flat to optimize range. Due to the method they are propelled in most blasters (by spinning them), there is some deviation from the intended target in the direction that the disc is spun. Spinning the disc clockwise makes it turn right, while making it spin counter-clockwise makes it turn left. The deviation is consistent, and thus, when taken into account, blasters using this ammunition are far superior to those that fire darts (which suffer greater spread due to the shape and firing mechanism). The curving is caused by the magnus effect. History The XLR disc is the successor to Nerf's original foam disk design. Nerf experimented with about fifty disc designs before settling on the current one. One XLR disc came packaged with each Gear Up blaster to help promote the Vortex series. Color schemes The XLR disc has been released with the following color variants: *Standard (green) *Special Edition red (red, black, and white camo) *Special Edition blue (blue, black, and white camo) *Firefly Tech (glow-in-the-dark) *Orange and white (packaged with the Pyragon and Diatron) *White and red (packaged with the Revonix360 and the re-release Vigilon) *White and blue (packaged with the re-release Proton) *White and yellow (packaged with the re-release Praxis) *White and green (packaged with the re-release Pyragon) *White and black or grey (packaged with the re-release Diatron) Modification One simple modification used by few Nerfers is to tape a BB pellet into onto the bottom of the XLR disc. This gives it more momentum when fired, making it spin faster and thus more efficiently. Refill packs XLR disc refill packs come in the following sizes: Trivia *XLR stands for eXtra Long Range. *The discs fly slower than darts, making it easier for someone to dodge them. If the blaster is fired after taking a running start, the discs will fly quite faster than if they were fired while standing still. *If the discs are wet when fired, they will wobble and become very inaccurate. *The glow-in-the-dark variation is only supported by the Firefly Tech magazine. It will not be able to glow if used in other magazine types. Gallery gitdiscs.JPG|The glow-in-the-dark XLR discs. Blue Vortex Camo.png|The Special Edition blue camo discs. ProtonReReleasediscs.jpg|The XLR discs packaged with re-release Proton. Pyragondiscs.jpg|The XLR discs packaged with the Pyragon and Diatron. Revonixdiscs.jpg|The XLR discs packaged with the Revonix. References Category:Ammunition Category:Vortex products Category:Zombie Strike products